Refuge Found
by Grassina3
Summary: Haru has been keeping close to Baron and the rest. What happens when someone follows her to the refuge. BaronxHaru
1. In the past

**Here's Another Story about Haru and Baron. It's mostly fluff, just to warn you.**

The bell rang, and Haru jumped up from her seat. She said bye to Hiromi and ran out the front door.

"Haru! Can I ask you something?" It was Machida. Haru stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Yes?" she said. He was making her late.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked nervously. 

"Sorry, but no," she replied.

"Why? Everybody said you had a crush on me," he said, confused.

"Exactly, USED to as in not anymore, in the past. Now I'm sorry, I have to go."

Machida leapt forward and grabbed her hand. "Please?" he pleaded.

"No," Haru said firmly taking her hand away from his. She turned and left. 

"But…." Machida said. But she was gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Haru ran to the crossroads, already late. Almost everyday after school, Haru would go visit Baron, Toto, and Muta. Since she had no sense of direction, being born in the year of the ox, Muta would meet her there and lead her to the Refuge. 

Muta was laying in his usual chair. "What took so long Chicky?"

"Machida. He asked me out. Don't worry, I said no," she said looking at his face. "He seemed really clingy." 

"What ever," Muta said, making sound like it wasn't a big deal, even though by his expression you could tell it was. "Lets get going." Haru nodded agreement and followed him down one of the alleyways. Machida checked to make sure they didn't know he was there, then followed.

**Yes, yes, short chapter. I just wanted to leave you with that little cliffy. I've already got the next chapter planned out in my head, I just have to type it and put it up. Don't worry, it wont take long. R&R- Grassina3**


	2. A Stalker

**Chapter 2 is here! Did anyone notice the reference to the zodiac in the last chapter? That's what happens when you've been reading Fruits Basket most of the time! Don't forget to R&R!!**

They were walking down an alley, when Muta suddenly stopped.

"Muta, what is it?" Haru asked.

"Somebody's following us," he whispered. He turned around and went back the way they came. Right before they went around the corner, there was a crash. Haru ran into the alley to find Machida with a bucket on his foot. Haru grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Good thing she took martial arts.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" she hissed at him. Machida smiled weakly.

"Umm…"

"Don't you dare follow me again!" Haru growled. "Or else!" She twisted his arm some more, just to make sure her point got across.

"Ow ow ow!" Machida whined. Haru let him go, before she could be tempted to break his arm, or worse. Machida looked at her with hurt and anger in his eyes before running off.

"Wow, Chicky, wait till I tell Baron about this side of your personality." Haru glared at him, just daring him to try. Muta flinched a little, knowing very well what she could do to him.

"Whatever. We better get going, Baron is probably worried, not that I would care," he said slyly. Haru blushed a little before following him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Muta decided to take the longer, more confusing path to the Refuge, just in case somebody else was following them.

When they finally got to the Refuge, Toto and Baron were arguing.

"Baron, you are aware you have to marry a human by the 50-year mark, right?" Toto asked.

"Yes, but that mark is three months away," Baron reminded him.

"Still, you better get going; three months can go by really quickly," Toto said.

Baron groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Well, at least it's not too hard to figure out who you.." Baron glared at him.

"Muta, is that you?" he called. Muta sighed and entered. Haru followed him, shrinking to Baron's size when she walked under the archway. Baron had finally gotten Muta and Toto to help him fix the magic on it. They had also added a little extra, so Haru would be the only human to shrink when she walked under it.

"How much did you hear?" Baron asked.

"Marry human by 50-year mark, three months, pretty obvious who," Haru counted on her fingers. Baron got paler each one she counted.

"I was going to tell you. I just wanted to wait until you were 18," he explained.

"Oh, I'm fine with it," Haru said, making Baron beam. "Just two things. One, what about my family and friends? And two, What happens if you don't get married?"

Baron's smile faltered a little. "We can erase everybody's memory of you. And, if I don't get married, I turn into a demon."

Haru paled a little. "Oh, well in that case, I don't really mind. I just want to say goodbye to mom and Hiromi before you erase everybody's memories. At least I won't have to worry about Machida pestering and following me."

"What?" Baron asked, alarmed.

"He tried to ask Chicky out before, but she said no. Then, when he followed us, we caught him and Haru gave him a sort of preview of what would happen if he followed us again.," Muta said.

"I think I can imagine," Baron said, chuckling at the mental picture. "Oh, I almost forgot, Haru, when should we erase the memories?"

"Well, that depends on how you can do it," Haru replied.

"We can either do it person by person, or send out a cloud of magic over the rest of the city, which would erase everybody's memories of you.," Baron explained.

"I think I like the second one better," Haru decided. "I met too many people and it would take too long if we did it person by person."

"Then you should say goodbye to your mother and friend now, because we can do it tonight.," Baron said. Haru nodded.

"I'll go now then." She hesitated. "I have a bad feeling. I think you should come with me."

Baron nodded. "Just walk under the arch, then I'll ride in your pocketbook. Toto can fly, and Muta will have to lead you."

Haru did as he said. She picked up Baron and put him in her pocketbook. "Are you comfortable?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just leave your bag open a little," he requested. Haru closed her bag until it was just a little open, then nodded at Muta.

"Let's go."

**That might have been my longest chapter ever, even if it didn't feel like it took too long. Anyways, like last time, I've got the next chapter in my head, so it should be up tomorrow. And just so you know, school starts on Wednesday, so I don't know how long in between posts I'll need. Just warning you. -Grassina3**


	3. Over Run!

**My muse hit me with some of the parts of this chapter last night. Yeah so, school started today, so I don't kno how often I'll be able 2 update. Most likely, on the weekends. And this is turning out to be more than fluff. The story line changed a little. That's what happens when its in your head! Chocolate 4 every1 4 puttin up with me!!****J**

They walked down the alleys, the sky getting darker every second. Baron suddenly thought of something.

"Haru, is there something wrong? More specifically, between you and your mother?" he asked.

Haru smiled sadly. "Sort of. She said she was sick of me being so day-dreamy and that I had to be out of the house by the time I turned 18, which is me."

Baron stared at her. How could somebody's mother be so mean to them. Then he winced a little, realizing it was probably his fault that she was so "day-dreamy". Muta snorted.

"Yeah, you day dream a lot, so what? People who day dream are more interesting than people who are always paying attention, at least, to me." Haru smiled at his back.

"Thanks."

Finally, they reached Haru's old house. She looked into the living room window. Naoko was cooking dinner. Baron frowned; he had noticed that she had only set one place for dinner. Haru looked at her lovingly.

"Bye mom," she whispered. She turned to Toto. "Is there some way you can get me up there so I can get something?" Toto nodded. He grabbed her hand and lifted her up to the open window of her bedroom. Haru grabbed a picture and a few books, and looked around one last time before turning back to the window. Toto flew her back down.

"Is there some way you can shrink these?" Haru asked.

"I think so, I just have to look through my books," said Baron.

"I'm hungry," Muta complained.

Baron sighed. "Shall we go then?" he asked Haru. She nodded, and Muta lead them back to the Refuge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were nearing the refuge when Muta stopped.

"Something's not right," he said, almost whispering.

"Toto, fly over and see if there really is anything," said Baron. Toto nodded and took off. 30 seconds later he landed. "The Refuge is completely over run!" he nearly yelled.

"What!?" Baron and Haru said at the same time.

"Wow, you two really are in sync," commented Muta.

"It's over run, by humans!"

**Sorry about the cliffy. Anyways, while I was writing this, I decided I would alternate between this story and my other one, Love Fading. So tomorrow, Sep. 4, is Love Fading. -Grassina3 ****J**


	4. Refuge Scourged

**Yes, I know. Its been a while. But hey, I couldn't do much with writers block. I think my muse is on vacation…**

Baron nearly fell over. "Pardon?" he asked, struggling to get his composure back. Haru would have giggled, as Baron very rarely lost his composure.

"How many times do I have to repeat it?" Toto said.

"Let me go look Baron," requested Haru.

"But love, what if they try to hurt you?" Baron protested.

"Well, I doubt it, and even if they did, I take martial arts, remember? Anyway, it's not like you can go out there," Haru reminded him.

"Oh, ouch! One for Chicky!" Muta laughed.

Baron sighed. "Very well. Just call if you need help." Haru nodded and ran around the corner. Baron glared at Muta, who was still laughing, and he shut up.

Haru ran around the corner and made for the archway to the Refuge. Her blood boiled when she realized who was there.

"MACHIDA!" she shrieked. The brunette turned around in surprise. He smiled when he realized it was Haru. He tried to hug her, but Haru slapped him.

"How DARE you follow me! This is MY Refuge! I found it and I made it! You had no right to follow me!" she yelled, slapping him over and over again. Some of the other people there watched them. Some made a move to stop her, but hesitated when she glared at them.

"**Get out!**" she ordered. Her voice was almost a whisper, but the people heard anyway. Some of them nodded, then ran away down the alley. Others hesitated, but took off when Haru glared at them again, her eyes making the message clear: If you don't leave, or if you come back, I'll hurt you VERY badly.

Once the rest of the people had left, Haru turned to Machida. He was cowering on the ground, not wanting to get too badly injured.

"What should I do with you?" Haru asked him. She laughed and punched him in the shoulder. A crack was clearly heard, and Machida cried out in pain. "You know, I really did used to like you. But then I realized what you are: a brat who cares more about his reputation and ego than anything. Oh yeah, having a girl turn you down really hurt your reputation. I'm the first in 3 years. And you know what, I'm PROUD of it!" Machida cringed.

"What do you want?" he whispered, cradling his arm.

"One, that you forget about this place and never come back. Two, never bother me again. Do that, and I won't hurt you again," Haru said, calming down a little. Machida nodded.

"I'll do it," he consented.

"Good, now get out, or _else_," Haru said. Machida knew perfectly well what would happen, and he just scrambled to his feet and ran out of the Refuge, not once looking back.

Once he was out of sight, Haru called to Baron and the others. "And that is how you deal with people who won't leave you alone," she said, smiling. Baron just stared at her.

"I had no idea…" he stuttered.

"What, that the love of your life isn't exactly the delicate flower you thought she was?" Muta suggested.

"Exactly."

**Okay, so you know what, to make life easier for me, and so I can get posts up quicker, I'm going to stop working on this one until I finish my other story, "Love Fading." But that won't take too long. I've got the ending planned out in my head. So, fear not, the story shall continue!! ****J**** -Grassina3**


	5. Refuge Found

Baron hugged Haru and she laid her head on his chest. 

"Sweetheart, I don't trust Machida to be sure that he won't be coming back. I think we should move." Baron looked at her in surprise. 

"Are you sure love?" Haru nodded. 

"Mom doesn't want me anymore anyway." Baron kissed her forehead. 

"Toto, where do you think we should go?" he asked. 

"How about Brasil? I have a feeling we could help a lot of people there," replied Toto. 

"What about you Muta?" asked Haru. 

"I think I'll go with you, just 'cause it's warmer down there," he replied gruffly. Everything settled, Baron helped Haru mount Toto before mounting. Toto grabbed Muta and flew off. Toto circled around once before heading southwest. Haru looked behind her; she would miss her home, but she couldn't abandon Baron. No, she couldn't do that, she loved him too much. 

"Don't worry Haru; we will return one day. I promise," Baron whispered in her ear. Haru smiled and gently kissed him.

"Ritchie, wait up!" called a little red kitten. 

"Come on Rachel, you're such a slow poke!" the orange one with brown eyes replied. 

"Richard, you do not call your sister that," chastised Baron. 

"Yes, Daddy," said the brown-eyed kitten. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, her green eyes glowing. 

"Daddy, Rachel's sticking her tongue out at me!" young Ritchie called. 

"Ritchie, stop complaining," chastised Haru. "Rachel, stop teasing your brother." Baron smiled and rubbed Haru's bloated stomach. Haru smiled back and kissed him. Her refuge was found.

**THE END**

**Yay! My first fanfic is done! Thank you to cteknight101, Archon Dragon, Bambi4ever, Wild Dragon's breath, and Yarningchick, especially Yarningchick for helping me out. Cake for everybody! And I'm still accepting name ideas for Love Fading. Okay, so the next one, after Love Fading, is called Catch Me If You Can. It is, of course, a Cat Returns fic, BaronxHaru. So keep an eye out for it. ****J****-Grassina3**


End file.
